An aircraft lavatory unit installed in a passenger aircraft having a hand dryer built therein for drying hands of a user having washed his/her hands by blowing warm air (refer for example to Patent Literature 1).
Such a hand dryer stores a function unit such as a nichrome wire for heating and a fan in an inner portion of a lavatory unit, and an opening communicated from the function unit to an outer portion of the lavatory unit is designed to allow warm air to be blown out from the opening. In a hand dryer having such a structure, it is necessary to heat air using the nichrome wire or blow air by rotating the fan, so that power must be supplied independently to the respective devices.